


language of flowers

by floralklance (sylvenon)



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Keith as Hades, Lance as Persephone, Language of Flowers, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/floralklance
Summary: Lance lives in a town where nothing grows, except it seems the plants he cares for in his families flower shop. One day a man walks in, angry and short with Lance's sister, but stops when Lance steps in.





	language of flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starryrosez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/gifts).



Lance hummed to himself, fiddling with a stem that refused to lean against the vase and instead tried to lean into the others. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't understand why you want us to sell you all of our flowers." Lance turned, listening to one of his sisters speak with a customer. He couldn't see the front from where he stood, so he walked around the display. He finally came into view and paused. A man, that stood slightly shorter than his sister, dressed in black and red, glared up at Rose, his arms crossed. 

"And why not?" 

"That's over $300 of flowers and they all weigh about a ton. How would you transport them?" The man was lucky it was Rose at the cashier. Ross would have thrown him out and Reyna would have ignored him. Rose tried to reason with the man, but he insisted on buying all their flowers. Lance walked up, settling a hand on Rose's upper arm. 

"It's okay, Rose. I got this." Rose looked down at her little brother and frowned. As the oldest of seven, she learned quickly what Lance's 'I got this' meant. She relented and went back to the cashier. "Hello, sir. Can I help you?" Lance smiled. The man stared at him for a few moments. 

"Azalea, chrysanthemum and gardenia, please." He whispered. Lance nodded and went to find the flowers. It was odd to have such a specific order. He gathered the flowers and wrapped them and Rose charged the man. He stood at the counter for a moment before handing the flowers to Lance. He walked away quickly, the bell on the door ringing. Lance blinked, before looking down at the note the man had attached to it. 

_Azalea means take care of yourself for me_

_Chrysanthemum (red) means love_

_Gardenia means you're lovely._

_I may not seem like it, but I understand the language of flowers._

_They speak liberally, truthfully, bluntly._

_Keith - XXX-XXX-XXXX_

"Seems you have an admirer, little brother." Rose chuckled. Lance blushed and took a few steps back, Rose shaking her head. 

"What do you know of Keith?" Lance asked. Rose arched an eyebrow. 

"Lives in an apartment with his older brother and dog. Also emo." Rose said. Lance stared at her. 

"Okay. Forget the last part. He's just a kid. Like you." 

"I'm not a kid." 

"You're 7 years younger than me. Definitely a kid." 

"Then you're a grandma." Rose frowned at him. "How do you know about him?" 

"Went to school with his older brother," Rose said, turning away. Lance stared at her, before grinning. 

"Is this... _Shiro_?" Lance peeked at his older sister. Her face was flushed and she stumbled away from him. She sputtered, searching for words. 

"I-you-uh. No, dumbass." She leaves the front, walking briskly away. Lance was left laughing at his older sister. He stared down at his bouquet. 

"Maybe I will call him." He stands there for a second. "Nah." But he brings the flowers to the back and finds a small vase to put them in. He takes the card and finds his phone, adding a new contact. 

* * *

"So you got upset, went to Castellano's flower shop and ended up chickening out because the boy was cute?" The man leaned against the counter, staring at his younger brother, who was curled up on the couch, in a blanket, his dog laying on his back, panting. 

"Yes," Keith mumbled. "Also met your crush." The man coughed. 

"What?" 

"Tall, kinda curvy, dark curly hair, light blue eyes, name's Rose." Keith looked up at his older brother, who was blushing and hiding his face. 

"Not a crush, Keith." 

"Oh. Girlfriend?" 

"No! Stop talking." Keith grinned. His phone vibrated. He looked at it and frowned at the unknown ID. But the content made him freeze. 

 **Unknown ID** : Ambrosia.

The one word captured his entire being and Keith couldn't breathe for a moment. "Shiro!" He yelled.

 


End file.
